Make Me Feel
by Kuno-Baby
Summary: I was sure younger when I wrote this. I hate it so much, but I hate when stories disappear off the web forever even more.
1. Chapter Of The Default

Make Me Feel…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. Since whoever does own Ranma doesn't sue , though, I don't think I'm in any trouble.

Chapter one: Anger

It had been ten years since I was separated from my mother by my jerk of a father. Nothing. Since he engaged me to Ucchan, 9 years. Nothing. A month since the events of Jusenkyo, a fearful thing that would cause any normal person to scream until they could scream no more. Nothing. Nothing. And nothing.

It should even be making me frustrated. But I still can't be. I can't feel anything. Anything. Oh, sure, I can touch something, register it is there with my senses. But it has been 11 long years since he taught me the Neko-Ken. And I have not felt a single emotion since that all-consuming fear.

I killed them all. All the cats, I mean. I was so scared it burnt out any other emotion, and finally the fear itself was destroyed, leaving me in a pit of hungry cats, and covered in fish sausage. Laugh if you will, but it is uncomfortable, and in the interest of self-preservation, because it seemed like the thing to do, I killed them all. With the Neko-Ken, a powerful technique all right. But the price was far too much.

I almost killed my father, also, but then I realized I might need him, to feed me. And also, once I thought about it, I knew I wasn't really angry with him. I couldn't be, anymore. I kept him around to train me in other attacks than the Neko-Ken. It may have been powerful, but it was still limited, as it could get no better than it was.

After I lost the ability to feel things, my mother didn't enjoy having me around. My father suggested a training trip, and I, not caring, agreed. Foolish me. Too bad I can't feel sorry for myself. I don't even feel regret about not being able to feel sorry for myself.

Putting a lot of thought into this isn't very easy, or logical.

I recently acquired another curse, at the springs of Jusenkyo. Now I change into a girl when hit with the right temperature of water. It would make me laugh. Or cry. Or scream. If only I could. I wonder at what it would be like. Purely speculation, as I cannot long for anything any more than I can despise it.

I don't even care that he sprung yet another engagement on me yesterday. I suppose I should resist, run away, scream, argue, get mad. I don't know if I ever will.

We walk to the place, and I examine the dojo through the biting rain, noticing, now that I think about it, that I am in pain. Not that I care. Even if I can't feel anything, my nerves still tell me when I am being hurt by something.

"Tendo Dojo," I say, blankly, "looks like this is the place. Shall we?"

Let us go inside! the panda held up a sign.

The Tendo house was bigger than my old house. I heard talking from inside the kitchen. "Engagement???" a female voice asked incredulously, "Why the heck are you engaging one of us to a complete stranger?"

"Not a _complete_ stranger, Nabiki," a male voice answered quickly, "I know his father very well."

"Hello," I said, "I'm Ranma Saotome." For some reason I thought to say, 'Sorry 'Bout this,' but I resisted the strange and stupid impulse to avoid making a bad impression. There was no reason to say that. I haven't been sorry about anything in 11 years.

"I am so happy to finally see you!" the man, who I assume is Soun Tendo, lurches over and hugs me, a bit tight. "Wait a sec…"

As soon as he realizes that I am a girl, he jumps back and begins to quiver.

"Hmm… Father, did you engage one of us to another girl?"

The middle one begins to poke my breast. I am used to not being annoyed at actions like this. It is still physically uncomfortable though. "I think that he is definitely a _she_."

"Please stop that," I begin, but I am cut off by Soun Tendo falling backwards in a faint.

After a few minutes of prodding and exclamations Tendo wakes up. He begins to cry.

The smallest one looks at me and says, "Hi! My name's Akane. Wanna be friends?"

"Sure," I respond, tonelessly "Whatever."

She scolds at this but quickly brightens up again. "You know some martial arts right? Why don't we have a quick sparring match?"

"Ok."

She shows me to the training hall. We face each other, and she says, "Begin!"

I begin with a small test, to see if she is to be taken seriously. I use a defensive style and watch her strikes. She is without any grace or speed and seems to have only strength above the norm for human beings. I decide to bring her down slowly and make it seem close. After all, what are friends for?

I dodge everything she can put out, and pepper her arms and shoulders with light blows. Each is carefully made to leave a light bruise and nothing more. Don't wanna kill someone by mistake, do I?

As she sees me begins to win, she scowls, and throws a punch with speed and strength I didn't know she had. Nor do I care. I jump over the punch and hit her in the back, knocking her to the ground. Soft, so that it doesn't hurt, but knocks her over anyway.

"Wow, you are good," she says, "At least you weren't a boy."

"Why's that?" I ask.

"I would hate to be defeated by a boy."

I leave it at that. She doesn't want to talk about it, and I don't really care. Never have, and never expect to.

We go back to the kitchen, and Kasumi suggests a bath. I agree quickly, as I want to wash the cold of the rain of and switch back to normal, but Akane said she forgot something in the dojo. Whatever.

I think about my life as I fill the tub with hot water. This existence. Why do I keep trying to continue on? Do I think someday I will be happy, despite the fact that I haven't been happy, couldn't be happy no matter what, for eleven years? I don't know. I can always hope… that is I could if I was capable of hope.

As I slide in the tub, feeling the change occur, I realize why. Though my life has no point, my death would have less of a point. Why kill myself? Why let myself die? Someday I might regret it. Right now I can't.

As I am lost in thought, I hear a rustling sound by the door. I stand up to see what it is, and Akane walks into the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel draped over her shoulder. She is silent, looks at me for a moment, the leave quietly.

Moments later I hear a shriek in her voice and running footsteps. What a loony. Warms my heart to see there are people even stranger than me in some ways. Well, it warms it almost past absolute zero, where it stands now.

I towel off and dress quickly, then I go downstairs to the kitchen. I am just in time to see Akane menacing Soun and my non-panda father with a giant rock thing.

"There is a pervert in the bath!" she shrieks.

"You don't have all the facts," I say, "One thing you should know is this:"

They all turn to me, surprised to see me and not knowing who I am. Akane is to startled to hit anyone with the rock.

"I am Ranma Saotome."

"What?" almost all of them say at once. After a bit of frenzied screaming and rock dropping, they settle down at the table once again and my father begins to explain.

"Let me try again: I am Genma Saotome, and this is my son,"

"Ranma Saotome," I finish.

"Are you really that sweet girl from before?" Kasumi asks.

"It is too hard to explain. Let me demonstrate. Ranma! Jump in the koi pond will you?" Genma shows his stupidity and cowardice on one sentence.

I look at him. He shivers at my emotionless face. I grab a cup of water and say, "This is a better and less dirty way," before pouring it on my head.

Gasp, Scream, Shudder. All there. Good to see we aren't missing any stunned reactions to my second curse.

Akane react most out of the four of them. "You tricked me, you pervert!"

"I guess I tricked you, but how am I a pervert.?"

"You looked at me in the bath!"

"Huh. You know, you walked in on me. You also took a pretty good look at me. Also, I don't think it matters if I see a girl's body. I've seen myself, after all. And I am built better, too." I add that last one just to piss her off. She lied and it was her fault. She deserved the insult.

I don't even see the table crash down upon my head, and bring darkness…

When I wake up, my father and Soun are looking down at me. "Are you all right Ranma?" Soun asks, and when I nod, he continues, "Well! Your curse isn't bad at all. Choose one of my daughters. She will be your new fiancé."

Before I can say anything, Kasumi and Nabiki shove Akane to the front. "You want to choose Akane," they both say.

"What? Why do I have to be fiancé to the pervert?"

"Well, you hate boys right? You are in luck. He's half girl."

Again, before I can speak, Soun declares, "Very well. Akane is your fiancé."

"I don't want a fiancé. Especially not her. She is crazy, and dangerous."

"Oh yeah! Well you are pervert and a freak!"

"You are the pervert."

I overhear Genma comment to Soun that we already sound like a married couple.

"That's it. I'm out of here. Back to china to see if I can cure my second curse. I am not listening to you anymore, old man." I make sure everyone hears.

"Second curse?"

"You don't want to know."

Soun looks at Genma and he stutters a little before using his now-cold tea to change into a panda. He then somehow locates a beach ball and begins to play with it, in his regular panda fashion. I look at him, disgust on my face though not in my feelings. Never in my feelings. I don't have them anymore.

"So you are hiding another secret curse to trick us with, pervert!" Akane exclaims, "Hya!" She pulls a hammer out of nowhere and hits me very hard on the head.

I begin to clench and unclench my fists. I start to entertain visions of maiming and killing Akane. She has taken this too far. She has…

I stop myself, and begin to think.

"You… " I begin to say, very slowly, "I am… angry… at… you…"

Off behind me, I hear the thud of a panda, fainting in surprise and disbelief.

Send questions, comments, criticism, and hate mail to .


	2. The Chapter Of Nothing

Make Me Feel… Ch 2

Joy.

Disclaimer: I claim the right to diss you. The disclaimer is I.

Oh, and the characters don't belong to me, nor do most of them situations, names, and curses. But one of them is mine und mine alone. MINE! MY PRECIOUS.

Recap of past chapters: It is only chapter two. Read the first chapter, dolt. After this chapter I guess I will recap at chapter 3.

CHAPTA TWO STARTS HERE FOOLS! IT IS CALLED JOY!

"You… made… me… angry…" I said slowly, and heard the panda faint from disbelief and fright.

"Oh yeah? So what?" Akane obviously didn't know… but then I had never told her, had I?

"You don't understand," I said, "I…"

But the person annoying enough to make a man without emotion angry could not let me finish a sentence.

"What, you gonna hit me? You already beat me at sparring."

Genma awakens when Soun pours boiling water on him.

"Hot water! It needn't be that hot, Tendo!" he yelps.

"You have some explaining to do, Genma! Two curses?" Tendo managed to look menacing. I pictured him crying and fainting. The two images made quite a picture together. I didn't laugh. I hadn't laughed in eleven years.

"This is… amazing!" I almost yelled, and everyone turned to look at me, see what I meant. "It has been eleven years!"

Genma paled at the mention. He is always scared I will kill him when he runs out of special moves for me to learn, and if I am capable of anger toward him I most surely will. Especially if anger is all I have.

Lucky him, all I feel is toward Akane… and the bringer of this feeling, even a bad one, is welcome. With a start, I realized something else. I was almost happy at feeling something. She had accomplished two things that no one else had done it eleven years.

Pity it had to be through anger. I wonder at the person who could make me feel love…

"You are very lucky this has happened, Tendo Akane, or they would be scraping you off the wall." I whistled a happy tune as I went up the stair to the guest room where I had left my pack before bathing. Of course, I could only show it, not feel it. I was almost happy, not happy. This day is still quite the day for me.

Of course, I'm sure they hate me now. Pity I can't say the same for me to them.

I sat on the small futon they had provided and felt the rush of anger, savoring it. Making it last. Feeling the adrenaline, feeling the _anger_. After eleven years of nothing there, it felt good to have anger again.

It felt good…

I awoke the next morning before even noticing I had fallen asleep. I quickly went and changed to a guy again in the bathroom, before anyone else awoke. I feel more physically comfortable when I am a guy.

No one had disturbed me. Perhaps they were afraid of me. I know the old man was. He was getting much more daring until three weeks ago, when we were still leaving china.

We were walking the Chinese forests with the guide when we came upon the strange village. The guide proudly announced, "Here we are, sirs, Amazon village Joketsuzoku!"

"Ah good! Maybe they have some food." My father had always been hungry, his whole life. He tried to make me hungry too, but I always managed to eat until my stomach no longer sent me messages of hunger. Something to do with Ki-claws and Neko-Ken.

He ran up to a large table covered in food, and began to stuff his face. I just watched and sighed. We were about to get in trouble, and I would have to get us out. Since this village was 'amazons' I decided that being a girl might be a good idea. I poured a glass of water over my head before I was noticed.

Sure enough, the winner of some sort of contest came over to our table and started screaming in Chinese about how we were stealing her first prize.

If this is the prize , I said (Author's NOTE: Yes. Ranma Speaka Chinese. He not so dumb in this version.), Then if I can beat you, I can have it, right? 

Of course, what I was after was not saving my father but getting the food. We had had little for quite a while.

Very well, she said, I will kick your puny outsider butt. 

We climbed onto the log arena and faced each other. She was armed with rather large maces. No big deal. I toyed with the idea of testing first, but decided the matter was too important and immediately went for a kick to her chin.

She fell off the log in under 2 seconds after the start of the fight. Not bad for me. What was surprising was that after this, she got up, weakly, and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

That is the kiss of death! Said the guide, frantically, Run Mr. Customer! She is going to try and hunt you down and kill you! 

No. She is not. I grabbed the surprised Amazon by the arm and twisted her around. With a quick and strong kick to the middle of her back, and a loud snapping sound, the threat was over. I still don't kill if I can avoid it, but paralyzing? No problem.

That brought back the fear of god, not to mention myself, to my old man's heart. Good. He was getting a little too courageous anyway.

The rest of the amazons, a stunned silence among them, had left us alone.

I smile at the memory… because that's what I'm supposed to do. I never feel it. I never felt anything until now. Just thinking of Akane makes my blood boil. It is amazing. It is a beautiful thing. You may not think anger is so great, but try going without any emotions for 11 years. You'll find even disgust is welcome.

I go down the stairs and wait in the kitchen, alone with my thoughts. I think of how my life has been.

I think mostly of martial arts. The last time I fought an opponent almost as good as me was the last time I came near happy… perhaps if I could fight someone to a stalemate I would find that emotion was still within me.

His name was… hmmm… Hibiki. I wonder if he has trained to my point. It has been 8 years since that fight. I don't think he could keep up. He can't have learned the Neko-Ken, and it is practically unbeatable. He would have had to be in bad situations or hard training the whole time… he would have had to never go home, as I had, to always be needing food, as I had, to have always been in trouble or in training, as I had… if no one took him on a training trip, he would have had to be lost for eight years.

There is no chance of that, is there?

Then again, I don't think I waited in the empty lot behind his house for four days for no reason… I hope I find him again sometime. Hope… maybe I still have that.

Maybe.

I hear a noise from upstairs. One of the girls must be awake. Kasumi comes down the stairs and looks at me. "Oh, Ranma, you are awake. I will make some breakfast right away."

"Thank you," I say. Politeness is important to people you live with. Especially if they are providing you food. Or if they could kick you out of where you are living. I have no desire to be sleeping on a bench somewhere, therefore I am nice to Kasumi.

Why do I have to keep reassuring myself I am not feeling something? Or am I testing to see if I am feeling something? I don't know. Maybe I don't care. Maybe.

Maybe.

As I wait, my thoughts wander again, this time to a nicer time. Ukyo Kounji was a friend of mine, when I was seven. Not that I enjoyed having her around. But my father told me to be nice to her, and feign happiness. I guess I overdid it. Next thing I know she is in love with me and her dad is offering an okonomiyaki cart in exchange for my engagement to Ukyo.

While we were together, I could tell she was pretty happy. She would give me free food after we fought each day. I made sure never to hurt her, just to win, and I smiled all the time. I would even compliment her from time to time. Too much it seemed. She must have fallen in love with me.

The day we left, my father stole the cart. I sat on top and watched as Ukyo ran after us. "Stop her, boy," my father had said, and I flicked a rock in her way with my ki claws.

She looked so hurt. She cried as we went out of sight, and I think she hurt her ankle badly.

Akane coming down the stairs stirs me from my thoughts. "Hello," I say, but she doesn't acknowledge me. I begin to get angry again. She is incredible that way.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi says from the kitchen. Akane sits down next to me. She scowls, and I scowl back. I am actually feeling the anger this time.

Kasumi serves the food and I begin to eat slowly. I speed up when my father comes down and mentions that I must go to school. Especially that it is in 10 minutes. Don't wanna be late. Don't wanna not be late. But other people want me to be on time.

I finish fast and catch Nabiki going out the door. Akane shouts, "Wait up," after Nabiki, but she responds, "You walk with Ranma, he is your fiancé anyway."

Good, I needed a guide to school. As Akane grumbles and begins to walk, I jump to the fence and walk there. "Wha- What are you doing?"

"Walking. Same as you."

"Not the same as me! I am walking like a normal person. How do you walk on a fence anyway?"

"It's easy. Jump up here and I'll show you."

"No way! I'll fall!"

"Suit yourself."

She doesn't talk much after that, but picks up the speed a little, perhaps thinking I might fall off if I run. Silly girl.

We make it to school uneventfully, but when we are within a block of the school, Akane begins to mutter under her breath. Something about hating boys. Lunatic.

When we get to school, however, I realize why. There is a large gang of boys from the school waiting, their poses suggesting they mean to ambush us.

"Stay out of this, Ranma. It is my fight."

"Hmm. Sure."

I leap off the fence, and onto the head of the first boy. I take a small hop to the next, land hard, and continue in this way until I am at the door to the school. I wait there to see the fight… and also to admire my handiwork. A straight line of them down the center have been knocked out. Not bad, for me.

Akane clenches a fist when I do this. Oh, my, she is mad. I take a bow, and then straighten to watch what is left of the fight. The boys are too stunned to even try anything until Akane is right next to them, and it is easy for her. Half the boys in the school are down, lying about the grounds in various mangled positions.

Akane stands there, panting. All of a sudden, a red blur streaks through the air towards her. She catches it, and looks at it. It is a rather large rose. Seeing this, Akane mutters, "Not now…"

From behind a tree, a tall boy with a very bad haircut steps out. "Truly, such a boorish lot."

The entire school stares at him as he begins to spout rather bad poetry, intermixed with Shakespeare references. I jump over next to Akane.

"Last time I looked," I say, "It is improper for a man to give flowers and love letters to another man's fiancé."

"Fi- fiancé?" he stutters, "Who are you to talk so about Akane?"

"I'm-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Ah, but is it not customary to give ones own name first? Very well. I am Tatewaki Kuno, The rising star of the high school fencing world, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School!" Thunder crashes in the background.

"Huh, I thought he was calling himself Shooting Star," says Nabiki from the window of the third floor.

"Hmm," I continue, "I am Ranma Saotome, of the Anything-Goes school of martial arts, and a master of the Neko-Ken."

"Fencing indeed," I add as an afterthought, and spit as punctuation.

:"Arg.. I challenge you! Here and now you shall pay for that!"

"Very well."

I am in a hurry to enter the school, so I decide to end it fast. I gather my ki into the claws of Neko-Ken, and immediately go for the stupid wooden sword he carries. Strangely enough, he is able to resist its immediate destruction with a ki move, but it is shredded a second later.

"I win," I say a second later.

"You… sorcerer! You have magicked away my sword! You shall pay doubly for this!" He draws another sword from.. somewhere… and charges. I wave my hand and it is gone, along with half his clothing. The front half.

As it begins to rain, I am already in class. Akane sits next to me, staring in disbelief.

"That was amazing, Ranma! You took down Kuno without touching him!"

"Um.. I guess…" I trail off, not really seeing the point to talking.

"Ranma! Akane! No talking in class. Go stand in the hall!" I had forgotten we were in class… Sigh….

Send questions, comments, criticism, and hate mail to 


	3. This Chapter Name Means Nothing

Make Me Feel: Chapter three: (A Time Off).

Recap: Ranma has arrived at the Tendo Dojo, and many other things have happened. Ranma seems a tad strange, and seems to already know some special techniques.

Chapter three begins.

I can tell she is uncomfortable standing next to me. Or maybe it is the two buckets of water she is carrying. I am still having trouble with this "emotion" stuff.

Akane is staring at the floor, not making eye contact, though I am staring at her. Rather rudely, I suppose.

"This is all your fault, you know," she remarks out of nowhere.

"I know."

"What?" For some reason she seemed to think my answer was bizarrely wrong.

"I know. It is my fault for taking your fight. I could say I'm sorry but I'm not." No sense lying to her. She'd learn of it eventually anyway.

"You're NOT?!?!?" She seemed to glow red for a second. Anger plus aura equals bad, I guess. She took a bucket and splashed it at me, but I jumped in a lightning fast dodge, while casually flicking out a Neko-Ken claw and cutting her other bucket in half.

"Better try harder next time." I could tell where the weak points in her training lie already. I would take this as my personal project while I stayed at the Tendo's. No use getting married to a girl who can't fight. Especially if I went along with my father's wish and kept the dojo.

"I-" She stopped suddenly as the sound of running footsteps filled the hall.

"I shall never accept this horror, Akane!" Kuno yelled as he threw a bucket of water at me.

As I dodged it, I heard Akane say, in confusion, "What horror?"

"Ranma Saotome, I shall never accept your engagement to Akane!"

All of a sudden, the doors and windows to the classroom exploded open as all the students stuck their heads out the doors to hear more. Cries of "What?" and "I thought you didn't like boys!" were heard as Akane desperately tried to explain.

"It's not like that! Our parents-"

I interrupted her to deal with a more important matter, namely a moron with a bokken. "Kuno, I don't think we should settle this inside. Poor Akane might be hurt." I said this just to confuse him. Random words during a match can screw an opponent up. "Lets find a way outside. Follow me. Oh, and as a bonus to you, I won't use the Neko-Ken."

I leaped for a nearby open window, and Kuno followed quickly after.

"Ranma! Its three stories up!"

"Nothing to worry about, I'm-"

My sentence was interrupted by my falling form hitting water. Oh well. Guess we get to see how good Kuno is at water combat.

I made my way expertly to the surface, just as Kuno started towards me, a dull look in his eyes. He then seemed to open his eyes slightly, as in shock, and leaped out of the pool.

"Who are you, and where is the foul Sorcerer Saotome?"

Huh. Forgot about my curse. I made a rather high jump out of the pool and ended the fight quickly with a Ki strike of my own devising.

"Cold Soul Freezing." It was not so much a war cry, as a statement. If I had been talking instead of fighting, the statement would have been, "You lose."

Wet as he was, Kuno succumbed to my attack very quickly. His entire body encased in a block of ice, I doubted he would be putting up any more fight.

I stood near him to admire my handiwork. The idea of using my emotionless state to produce an attack of freezing Ki had been nothing short of genius. Last time I used it, it had been more powerful, though…

But, it was over anyway, just in time for Akane to arrive with a kettle of hot water. "Wow! How did that happen?"

"One of my weaker attacks…" I said, absentmindedly. "He is not worth fighting anymore. I can beat him without trying. For you, though, he may just be good practice…"

"Hey! Are you saying I'm as bad as Kuno?" she accused, "I beat him up every day for months now!"

"I think he went easy on you, though it is hard to tell from our fight. I put him in his place before he could do any attacks."

"You just don't think I'm good enough, do you?" she almost snarled.

"No. I know you aren't good enough. I will train you to be better than you can dream of now." I was not asking to train her. I was going to do it whether she wanted to or not. I was going to do it whether she noticed me doing it or not.

"Sure. I really want to learn that move you just did!" Well, there goes that plan. Normal training would be easier, anyway.

"I'm not sure you could, though you could give it a try. Not that you don't have the power, but you need the right mindset. You have to have not thought of anger or fear or even confidence. Only cold existence."

"…" she opened her mouth to speak but found no words to convey her feelings on the matter. I could find no feelings to go with my words. Perhaps the few things I had felt earlier were just a fluke.

By the time we were done staring at each other in what I assume was awkward silence, the bell rang and school was over. Boy, time flies when you would be having fun.

I went home without speaking to her, though she followed me as I walked calmly along the fences of Nerima. I had yet to really think about the events of the past few days. Also, I had to take another lesson from my old man.

He may not be much of a person, but he did invent some pretty good "forbidden" techniques. In the half a year since he tried to kill me with them, I had already mastered most of the moves.

The next day, I awoke early and practiced the new move I had just learned. Invisibility would be useful. For an out of practice, unintelligent fool (and I say this from an unbiased point of view) he did make some useful moves.

Nabiki tried to hand me a letter, saying it was from Kuno, but I ignored it. He had nothing left for me to learn from him, if ever he was a challenge in the first place.

We ran to school, so as to make it on time, and on the way Akane asked me to help her get through the morning fights faster. I decided not to question, and promised myself to start her training on the weekend, in two days or so.

We blitzed through the crowd, slightly smaller than the day before, with great ease. Upon arriving in the class, however, I was confronted by a group of fencers.

"You froze our leader!"

"Yes?"

"Well… uh… oh. Yeah! We must get revenge for the grievous wounds you have done to our honored Blue Thunder!"

At this point, I decided to test the technique I learned the night before. Slipping into invisibility, I snuck past the confused Kendoists without a one noticing me. Perfect.

The classes were all boring, without any real value.

When I left for lunch, I was met by a slightly blue-tinged Kuno. "I know not why, but Nabiki says in order to talk to my beautiful Pool Frost Spirit Girl, I must talk to you. Give this to her." He proceeded to hand me a giant doll.

I ripped it in half. "I have no use for such things."

"What! You dare to rip up my heartfelt gift of perfect love!?" He drew a sword. Real metal one this time. Hopefully he would soon run out of those, as he seemed to have unlimited wooden ones.

"Give it up. Your "Frost Spirit" is mine, merely my body and soul. You shouldn't love her, and she cannot love you. But if you want a fight I will give it to you."

"Arg! You dare to mock the Blue thunder of Furinkan High? I will put a stop to your insolence, commoner!."

Before he was even done talking, I activated the Neko-Ken. As he swung his sword at my chest, it fell into four parts, two falling and hitting each of his feet.

I left him hopping around, still clutching the hilt of his broken blade.

I then returned to class, and slept the rest of the day. Akane woke me after the bell, and we walked home.

Halfway there however, she stopped suddenly. "Oh wait, I have to stop at Dr. Tofu's to return a book Kasumi borrowed. Wait here a sec."

As I waited outside, I heard someone sneaking up on me. I jumped up on the roof of the clinic and looked for the person who was behind me. A startled man holding a skeleton in his hands was looking up at me.

"Er.. Hello."

"Why did you sneak up on me?"

"It was just a joke."

Akane returned at this point. "Oh, hello Dr. Tofu. I left your books on your desk. Good bye!"

"Thanks Akane."

Our return home was uneventful. I went to sleep as soon as dinner was over. This day was quite tiring.

In the morning, I had no trouble waking in time for my morning workout. We ran to school, and Akane pulled me along so fast I had no way to dodge the old woman with the bucket of cold water. Oh, well, looks like I go to school as a girl today.


	4. Love, love

Make Me Feel Chapter Four: Alone

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters in Ranma ½, but unfortunately for me, they belong the great Rumiko Takahashi :sobs:.

Chapter Four Begins

As the streets flew along behind me, I thought of the few days I had been living in the Tendo home. A stranger experience I have never had.

I adjusted my arm as I went over things again and again. How had she made me angry?

I have felt a few stirrings of emotion already this morning. Did my first curse break? Or is it just that it has a limit? I'm sure a normal person would be furious at getting hit over the head repeatedly with a mallet unprovoked.

Or was it provoked? I'm not good at telling what others are feeling either. Perhaps I should be more polite.

I tried in vain to free my arm again. No good; I was still being pulled along the streets of Nerima at high speeds. This is getting ridiculous.

I felt it again. A faint feeling, but a feeling nonetheless. That's strange… I would think I would be mad at her now.

We arrived at the school fairly quickly, and I tried to speak to her again. "Um, Akane, please let…"

"I'm gonna be LATE!"

"But I'm a…"

She stopped to think for the first time this morning, before noticing what I had been trying to tell her. She opened my shirt, an unusual reaction, and said, "When did this..?"

"I've been trying to tell you."

She turned around to face a large mob of boys. "Stop looking, perverts!"

"But Akane… We must give you up. We accept your engagement to Ranma." Every single one of them was crying. "We shall no longer challenge you." Many of them broke out in loud crying.

"Well, that is lucky." I said, attempting to joke.

"Button your blouse. Now, what was that?"

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice said from behind them. "Many… brrrrrr… of you may have heard of this f-f-falsehood that R-R-Ranma has defeated m-me. I d-do not accept d-defeat!" He was quite noticeably shivering, testimony to the power of my Ki. His entire body was wrapped in heavy winter clothing.

"Kuno was the greatest fighter at Furinkan!" One boy said, followed by another with, "Yeah and the greatest pervert…"

"W-Wait a sec? Was? P-Pervert?" Kuno said with a shiver.

"If he beat Kuno so easily, we have no chance. Goodbye, Akane!"

"Ha," said Akane, whispering to me, "For perversion, Kuno pales in comparison to you."

"You know that's not true."

"I, Tatekwak-k-ki K-Kuno," Said Kuno, beginning to take off his heavy coat, "Sh-Shall n-n-never give up!"

He took off a total of three heavy winter coats, ten sweaters, and three shirts before revealing his normal uniform. Under all that covering, his skin was still tinted blue from the cold attack I had used.

"You will just lose again," I said, forgetting I was still in my cursed form.

"Ah! My pigtailed goddess, how I have pined to see you again!" He ran up to me and, with a speed inhumanly fast, and much faster than in the fight, he grabbed my hands.

"Wait. Don't you like Akane?"

"Of course."

"She is right there."

"…"

"Kuno," Akane began, "If you really like her, then I won't stand in your way."

"Oh Akane!"

"You can let go now, Kuno." I manage to say.

Kuno appears to be lost in his own little world for a few moments, before coming to a decision. "I must have you both!" He declared, as Akane punched him in the face.

As Kuno fell to the ground again, another boy from the crowd said, "Well, give our congratulations to Ranma."

"I will, uh, when I see him!" Akane quickly replied.

"Why don't you want them to know of my curse," I asked her as soon as we were out of earshot, "I don't care."

"They will think I am engaged to a pervert! And I am. I just don't want people to know until I can get rid of you."

"That hurts me right here," I said in a sarcastic tone, while pointing to my chest. "But don't say I didn't warn you. People will think you are keeping it a secret for other reasons."

The only notable class that day was gym. In it, I showed off my skill with a midair Kata, a specialty of the Anything Goes Style.

"Amazing!" "Did you study gymnastics in China?"

"No. It was martial arts."

Two boys sat next to me. "Be honest," one began, "How far have you gotten with Akane?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't play dumb. You're her fiancé, right?"

"I bet you've…" as he said this, he leaned on my shoulder.

Not liking the way this was going, I grabbed his arm and tossed him forward over my shoulder. "Enough."

I went back to watching Akane play softball. I still gave some attention to the fools, however. The one I threw began to get back up with a groan.

"Ow. That was wicked mean, Ranma."

"So?"

Just then, I saw the softball hurtling towards me, courtesy of Akane. I charged my hand with a little Ki and swatted at the ball. It seemed to pause in midair, and suddenly flew off into the sky, way out of vision.

Everyone stopped playing and stared. I gave an innocent look and returned to my thoughts.

As we walked home at the end of the day, Akane was still staring at me in wonder. "What did you do to the softball?"

"It's an easy trick. I could teach you when you get good enough."

I then stopped. There was something I never expected.

"You better start moving a little faster, Ranma. I'm gonna leave you behind." Akane had certainly not seen it yet.

A panda sweeping the sidewalk in front of a store is enough to make even me pause and consider. Especially since I knew the panda on a first name basis.

"Father. Got yourself a job?" He waved in response. And here I thought he always had a sign to write on.

"Ranma, Akane, hello." Dr. Tofu came through the front door of the clinic with a smile. "This is my new janitor, Mr. Saotome. Do you know him?"

"He is my father."

"Wow, what a coincidence. Not much resemblance, either. Would you like to stay for some tea?"

"Sure. We don't have any other places we need to go." Akane obviously liked him. How much I had yet to see.

The phone rang, and my father picked it up after being prompted by Dr. Tofu. He stood there, holding it, until Akane snatched it from him. "If you couldn't answer why did you pick it up?"

"Hello? Oh… Yes I see… Okay, goodbye." She looked up from the phone. "I'm going home."

"Something the matter?" Something wasn't right here.

"No, nothing like that." She seemed worried and nervous.

"So why hurry? I thought you would want to stick around with Dr…"

She slapped a hand over my mouth. "Shut up. There's… a girl he likes."

She calmed down and took her hand off my mouth, and looked at the floor. "That was her on the phone. She's going to be here in a minute or two."

"Good morning," crackled an old voice from the door. A gnarled old woman walked into the clinic.

"Wow, Tofu has some taste."

"That's not her!"

Dr. Tofu chose this moment to stick his head through the doorway and say, "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Akane snapped, before realizing who it was who had asked. "…"

An awkward silence ensued. At least I think it should have been awkward. For all I know it was a moment of silent prayer,

POP! My father, moron that he is, popped a paper bag behind my head, then held up a sign that said, I'm Ranma's Pop! (get it?) 

"That was so necessary." I was not in the mood for jokes. Never was.

Dr. Tofu went in the kitchen for a second, and returned with some tea. "So, how have things been?"

Before I could answer, the door opened and Kasumi walked in. "Good afternoon, doctor!"

Faster than I could react too, Dr. Tofu suddenly grabbed my head and twisted it to the side. I heard a great cracking sound and I couldn't move my head. I pushed tofu back with and open palm strike to the chest.

"What did you do that for?"

He didn't even notice me. "H-Hello Kasumi."

Kasumi looked around. "Hmm. What was that cracking noise?"

I didn't think sticking around in this place would be safe, so I quickly went out of the clinic, followed closely by Akane, who had come to the same conclusion.

A group of old people were gathered around the gate. "Kasumi is in there," Akane warned, "Better not go in."

"An exam today could mean your life," one of them remarked.

We went to the Tendo house as fast as we could. Akane went right to the dojo, but I took a while to try and fix my neck, to no avail.

I went to the dojo to talk to Akane. We still had to work things out between us.

I arrived just in time to see her smash many cement blocks into pieces. She certainly had enough strength to be a master. Too bad Anything Goes is based mostly on agility.

I watched as she stood and leaned on the wall, her eyes downcast. I saw a tear drop from her face to the floor.

"What's wrong?" I said, rushing over and looking at her upside down. Not much choice there, due to my neck.

"Get AWAY FROM ME!" She pushed my head down to the ground, very hard.

"What? Its not like I'm going to do anything to you."

"Like I believe you. You aren't any different from the rest of them."

"There is no one like me." I moved my neck around. Apparently I was cured.

"Hey, are you better?"

"I guess…"

"In that case, could you start training me? You did promise."

"Sure. We will begin with a sparring session to gage your level."

She attacked me with an uncoordinated set of punches and kicks. This would take a lot of work. I just dodged, as she wasn't good enough at blocking to do anything if I were to attack.

"Hey! Fight me for real!"

"You're not good enough."

"You… Argh!" She began to attack with renewed vigor.

"Is being angry the only way you can fight to your full potential?"

"That's my business!"

"Whatever."

We continued in this way for a few more minutes, before I held up my hand for us to stop. "Okay. I will start you on basic defense. You have much to learn."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean just what I said. You have much to learn. In a real fight with me or even Kuno you would be dead in seconds."

Akane appeared struck by my serious tone and cold voice. She backed slowly out of the dojo and up to the house.

I felt another stirring of emotion. This one was unfamiliar to me even when I was a child. I wanted to talk with her more.

I jumped up to her window, and tapped on it twice. She opened it up and, upon seeing me, her face grew red with anger.

"Get away from my ROOM, you PERVERT!" she slapped me with more speed and strength than she had displayed during our little match. With my arms occupied hanging from the roof, I couldn't block, so I was sent flying.

I made my way beck to the guest room, where my father was sewing up a torn gi. "Isn't your neck better yet?" he said?

"It was." was all I could say. I was angry once again. It's been a surprising week.


	5. Fear, fear

Make Me Feel

Chapter Five: Fear in your Eyes

Disclaimer: If you really want to sue me, know that I own only about 3.59 and a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

AN: Beware the wrath of the REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! Seriously people, I'm sorry this took so long. I've been writing orignal fiction under the moniker "O. K. Morris" over at fictionpress, so you can check some of that out, and I've been writing plot and stuff heavily, while not posting any chapters. So expect a little more, maybe chapter six next month. I will do my best to do at least one chapter a month but I am not the kind of dependable guy y'all think I am. Like anyone thinks that by now... Thanks to all the reviewers who asked me to update.

Five Begins Here:

My day began with an early waking at 4:30. I have always found that sleep is not worth half as much as the hour or two of training. Tired is one of the few things I can feel, because it is purely physical, but I don't mind it.

What I minded was that all my clothes were gone. Not pleasant. Kasumi insisted I change forms and wear Akane's clothing. I agreed, but made sure to put my aura on at all times that day. It would hurt, and wreck the clothing, if I were to change while wearing them. The coldness of my soul would ensure that all liquid in my presence was not warm enough to change me.

The days passed quickly, and I trained Akane every morning. She hit me when I did something she didn't want me to do. I learned to stay away and be on my guard. Great training it was, for her at least.

Genma had nothing left to teach me.

This day, though, I awoke with a foreboding, a sense of importance and urgency. Something was to happen today, something that could change our lives.

I had Akane try to walk on the fence, for balance. She waited until we found an empty street, for fear of 'peeping perverts' looking up her skirt from ground level.

She could fence walk with little speed, but at least she never fell. I ran ahead, and stopped a block in front of her.

"Go faster," I shouted back, "You will be late!"

She seemed angered by my comment. So angered, in fact, that she forgot where she was. With an inhuman growl, she ran across the fence, hopping to the next one when it ended, and chased me to Furinkan.

She may yet have some potential.

As we leapt over the gate, I noticed a strange guy with a familiar bandanna holding a guy up by the shirt. I paid no attention, as Akane screamed in rage, "Stop, Ranma!"

"You need to catch me first."

Right after saying this, I felt a sudden sense of danger, that I was about to be faced with a powerful challenge. This kind of sense is not a feeling, but a ki technique I learned in my travels. It has never been wrong.

It is the reason I survived my father's revealing of the Yama Sen Ken and the Kijin Raishuu Dan.

I looked upwards, just in time to see the bandanna clad boy dropping from the sky, holding an umbrella in a sword guard.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to lose!"

I twisted midair, dodging the blow with ease. This new foe wasn't fast at all. Before I hit the ground, I launched several punches and a kick at the unfortunate attacker.

He merely looked up at me, and smiled a crazy smile, showing fangs at least half an inch long. As his umbrella hit the ground where I had been standing a moment before, the pavement shattered, sending a huge plume of dust into the air. "You haven't changed Ranma. You're still good at fighting." He said, as the dust settled.

"Someone you know?" Akane inquired.

I ignored her. "Ryoga. I haven't had a challenge in a while."

"Neither have I, which is why was searching for you. I have some new tricks to show you and I'm sure you will demonstrate yours. Tell me one thing though. Why didn't you stick around for a rematch?"

"My father took me on a training trip to China."

"I see. Well, Ranma, I swear to you this: No matter what it takes, one day I will defeat you!"

With that, he turned and walked calmly off towards the back of the school. Within seconds of his leaving our sight, I felt a flash of uncontrolled ki, and he was gone. If only he could control the teleports, he would be quite the useful person.

The days until I saw him next seemed to pass without anything happening at all. One night Akane asked me where I knew him from. "School" was all I said and all I cared to say.

I received a letter of challenge from Ryoga that day also. It brought back the memories of how we first met.

I explained them to the Tendos as I recalled them.

"There was an all-boys school I went to. Ryoga went there also. Each day we fought to be well fed. I had not much else to eat as father spent all our money on sake and food for himself.

The first time I saw him, it was in the crowd of boys as they scrambled for the last piece of curry bread. I used his face to jump to the bread and catch it.

For a long time, he and I were the only two in contest over the food. Other boys were left in our dust and in awe of our skills. One day he challenged me, and I accepted. I waited four days for him to arrive and had to fight back father who was trying to make me leave for china.

I defeated him then, and he swore to beat me one day in an honorable fight."

"Ranma… Why are you telling us all this?" asked Nabiki, innocently.

"Huh?"

"You could have waited until we were done eating." I looked at the half empty table and it occurred to me a normal person would be embarrassed.

Too bad I'm no normal person.

The next day, I could sense his ki back in Japan. He would be here soon. I went to school across the fences of Nerima, and found him in the courtyard of Furinkan. He hadn't been within miles of the place ten seconds ago. Makes him hard to track. I motioned for Akane to stand back as Ryoga began to speak.

"Ah, there you are, Ranma," he said, and smirked, "I challenge you! I have a few new moves I want to 'show' you."

I smirked back, just to let him know I wasn't intimidated. (Note: Intimidation and Insult are a part of Anything-goes fighting. While he may not be angry, or confident, Ranma still acts like it as a strategy.)

"As do I."

"Then what are we waiting for?" With that, he attacked.

We started with a normal kind of close combat, testing each other's skills. We soon advanced to a real fight, and I quickly realized that he was quite a lot stronger than I was. I had a lot more skill and speed, and it more than made up for my relative weakness.

He could tell he was losing, and after I punched his gut for the twelfth time, he jumped back 30 meters and stood in a normal guard, panting a little. "You're good, Ranma, but I will still win. RYUKEN!" As he shouted, he punched his fist forward at nothing with extreme speed and strength. A giant pure white blast of ki, in the shape of a dragon, slammed forth from his hand and almost hit me as I leaped up about 15 meters to avoid the huge shape, which went on to demolish the fence and trees behind me.

"Nice. But you won't win. Ten Dragon's Roaring Fist!" I made an easily dodged punch… about a thousand times per second. The sound of my fists breaking the sound barrier crackled with huge explosions of air and vacuum made by my arm's sudden motion. Because of all the explosions happening so fast, it sounded like a huge roar, hence the name. Blasts of air and vacuum from my attack hit Ryoga with incredible force, and my victory was obvious, considering he didn't even land in Japan. The Yama Sen Ken had only needed a little improvement to be truly powerful.

"Better luck next time." I smirked again, not really knowing why I did it. The fight was over, but it just felt right. Felt right? Hmmm…

I continued to class, and I wasn't even late.

The rest of the day was uneventful, until Akane and I began our training before dinner. After a short spar and a few katas, she stopped suddenly and looked at me, walking slowly closer. She looked into my eyes and I could feel that she was trying to see deeper still.

"When you first arrived," she said, slowly and shakily, as if nervous, "Your eyes had nothing in them but the color. Now… your eyes have changed, Ranma. You can see right to your soul…" she trailed off, but I could tell she had more she left unspoken.

I backed away, but she followed. She held out her hand to touch my face but I leapt back and out the dojo door. I hid on the roof, and saw her go out and look around for me. I watched her expression change from normal, to worry, to anger, and to sadness.

"He must hate me," I heard her whisper, and then she went inside, sobbing quietly.

That was unexpected also. I had to find out what was causing this change in me before things got out of hand.

I wasn't expecting her to be so emotional about me… Perhaps she is not as uncaring as she seems. Perhaps I am not as uncaring as I used to be…


	6. Giant Things What Go Bump In The Night

Make Me Feel

The Chapter Six

AN: Even shorter than chapter five. At least I'm writing, right?

My feelings return more and more each day. I can't figure out why at all. It has to be uncovered somehow.

Could it be the girl, Akane? But why?

There is no reason. No hope for figuring it out. She is unspectacular, unremarkable. A perfectly normal person amongst a city of insanity.

Well, not perfectly normal. But normal enough to count.

And Ryoga… he had been just a little too enthusiastic…

Feverish dreams of cats and a welling of fear wake me in time to see Ryoga standing over my futon holding a giant mace.

See what I mean? Too enthusiastic.

As the mace slams down, hitting the pillow in the exact center of the spot my head was previously resting, I roll to the side and jump… out the window.

He holds his normal battle umbrella above him to block the pouring rain as we fight outside.

"There is another reason I have to defeat you, Ranma!" He snarls, huddling under his umbrella further though continuing the frenzied dodging and attacking.

"I followed you to china when you left Japan. I followed you all the way into the training grounds of Jusenkyo!" Pausing the fight for a moment, he gestured at my changed form. "I am cursed, Ranma! You have a lot to answer for!"

At that instant he was hit with a weight, tossed by Akane from the door. He dropped his umbrella but quickly ran.

I ran after, far faster and aided by the Umi-sen-ken.

To see Ryouga seem to explode as the transformation took place, growing huge and disfigured. Whatever he was, it was no longer human.

"If this form wasn't so useful," Ryouga's hideous form growled out, "I would kill you! But because of this, I will merely defeat you."

He looked like a gross combination of a lion, an eagle, a serpent and a man. His rear legs were human but clawed, his front legs were eagle claws and two giant bat wings reached out behind him. His three heads were eagle, human and lion, human in the middle between eagle on the left and lion on the right, with a long tail behind him terminating in a cobra head.

"The spring of drowned Chimaera, the guide said. Four thousand years ago a Chimaera was captured by the humans it had attacked, and drowned in the spring as punishment."

"Nasty. Wish my cursed form was that useful." I gestured to myself and said, "This form only gives me a wider area of choice for clothing styles."

I was just as surprised as he was that I was joking like that. Or that I had made a joke at all. It wasn't even very good!

"Now you see why I had the umbrella… I had originally wanted this to be a fair fight."

With that, he charged again, this time with speed that even my female form couldn't match. I barely dodged his charge, but he couldn't stop in time not to smash through a wall. I smirked. Poor three-head hadn't been in this form long enough to learn how to use it right, I think.

He managed to stumble back through, but Akane saw him. He snorted, and she shrieked. "A MONSTER!"

He turned to see what had said that, and swung a clawed foot a little too high. I managed to run fast enough to pick her up and avoid her decapitation, but her hair wasn't so lucky. Hmm… I could see the resemblance to Nabiki a little better now…

Ryouga was apparently either horrified at what he'd done or scared of the retribution so he left in a hurry. I carried Akane, who had fainted, back inside.

Kasumi summed up the night with her usual two words. "Oh my!"

AN: I received a disturbing review, telling me that this Ranma is a Mary-Sue. I removed it because it was anonymous and offensive in it's wording but... Looking back, I guess you could call him overpowered… But the reason why I did this is because the power levels don't really matter. This story is about the other stuff that is going on, and the changes that happened to the characters because of it. Don't worry about the "Ranma is a god" stuff. That will all change very soon… MUHAHAHA!


End file.
